


Rumors Are Like Wildfires

by justanothertiredperson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothertiredperson/pseuds/justanothertiredperson
Summary: “Commemorative photo? Sure!” Victor says in the video. The man he is talking to doesn't say anything he just walks away, and that is how the video ends.-Someone records and posts Yuuri and Victor interaction at the airport. People assume some things and think that Victor was either bragging about his fifth consecutive win, and rubbing his medal Yuuri’s face, or didn't recognize one of his competitors.This leads to people trashing Victor on social media.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	1. Misunderstanding and Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in canon verse, so there is no homophobia.
> 
> There is some swearing in this fic, which is why it is rated teens and up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Commemorative photo? Sure!” Victor says in the video. The man he is talking to doesn't say anything he just walks away, and that is how the video ends.

“The caption says ‘I was at the Grand Prix Final and saw this interaction between Victor Nikiforov, the gold medalist, and Katsuki Yuuri, who placed last. I can't tell if Victor is being a smug bastard or if he just didn't recognize one of his competitors. Either way, my opinion of him just plummeted. What do you guys think?’” Phichit quotes from the Instagram post.

After all the hours Yuuri spent on the plane going back to Detroit with no social media access, landing to a scandal involving him and Victor Nikiforov was not what he expected. He expected pitying looks and words from his rink mates and some words of encouragement for the rest of the season but not this.

“Why do people care anyway?” Yuuri asks, pulling his knees up to his chest. “It’s not like I deserve recognition, especially after I failed”

“While first of all you did not fail. Second, people care because the perfect living legend Victor Nikiforov, was either a pompous ass and rubbing his fifth consecutive gold medal in your face, or his throne is so high up he can't recognize the face of one of his competitors. Either way things are getting bad for Victor Nikiforov” Phichit reports.

He continues with, “And because Victor has been so high up for a long time, naturally people want to tear him down, they want to see him crash and burn. This is video is something people will never forget and won’t let Victor forget either”

“I don't want to see Victor crash and burn though,” Yuuri mumbles.

“Then you have to tell people that, Yuuri” Phichit responds, putting down his phone.

“How do I do that?”

“You have a Twitter account, don't you?”

* * *

@katsuki-yuuri says “Please stop hating on Victor”

“Oh my god, Yuuri, your tweet was not well received,” Phichit says while bursting into their apartment.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri starts to panic thinking people are hating on him now.

“Well, most people think what you said was very noble. The other party however is starting to trash Victor even more,” Phichit opens the Twitter app on his phone.

“What?” Yuuri asks, still panicking, but for a different reason.

“Yeah, let me read some for you. Okay, the first one says ‘This really shows how great Yuuri’s character is’. Another one says ‘I can’t believe that Yuuri is defending Victor right now after Victor broke his heart, you can see it on his face’. Here's a juicy one ‘I think that Victor was being an ass and tried rubbing the gold in Yuuri’s face, but that’s just my opinion’. That’s quite a bold thing to say, I mean I know everyone who is commenting here is thinking that too, but to actually say it is a different level”

“Phichit please stop reading these to me and tell me how to fix this”

“Fix what?”

“People hating on Victor, I want it to stop. I want to avoid the attention”

“Yuuri there isn't anything more you can do, it's all on Victor now”

“Why is it on Victor?” Yuuri asks.

“He's the one in the wrong here, he’s the one who needs to apologize if he ever brings himself down from his throne to do so” Phichit answers.

* * *

christophe-gc

Dude, you fucked up

v-nikiforov

???

How

christophe-gc

Do you know Yuuri Katsuki?

v-nikiforov

The man from the banquet who challenged everyone to a dance-off? Yeah, I remember.

christophe-gc

Yeah him. Why did you break his heart?

v-nikiforov

Wdm? I broke his heart? He broke mine

christophe-gc

He broke your heart?

v-nikiforov

Yeah, he broke my heart. I saw him at the airport and he walked away from me, after our night of dancing he cast me aside and just left.

christophe-gc

[One Attachment Sent]

When did you say he left you broken-hearted? Do you mean this? 

v-nikiforov

Yeah 

christophe-gc

Oh, Victor, you are so out of touch. Just read the comments.

v-nikiforov

I don't get it why are people saying that I’m mean?

christophe-gc

Because you broke Yuuri’s heart

v-nikiforov

No??

He broke mine

christophe-gc

You don't get it. You treated a competitor like he was just a fan, and not someone who deserves more respect from you, a fellow competitor.

v-nikiforov

So people think I’m shallow for not recognizing him as a competitor?

christophe-gc

Exactly

v-nikiforov

But I did recognize him, from the banquet, I was just trying to talk to him, that was the first thing I could think of…

christophe-gc

Don't tell me that. DM Yuuri and apologize to him. He's already tried to defend you

v-nikiforov

He tried to defend me?

From what?

christophe-gc

People are saying some really nasty things about you, Victor. You being shallow is one of the lighter statements.

v-nikiforov

But what did Yuuri say?

christophe-gc

[link to @katsuki-yuuri’s Twitter sent]

Some people think you said that maliciously, and was trying to brag

v-nikiforov

But I wasn’t??

christophe-gc

Again don't tell me that, you need to DM Yuuri

* * *

Victor can not believe his life. He needed to apologize to the man who broke his heart, life was really unfair. And the guy even tried to stop people from saying bad things about Victor, but he also didn't want anything to do with Victor. The bottom line is Yuuri’s actions just didn't make sense to Victor.

v-nikiforov

Hello, so I have been getting a lot of heat for the video I know you've seen. I just wanted to tell you why I made the actions that I did. Although the actions I did take were insensitive and I apologize for that, I have been told that I tend to be disconnected from reality a bit. I didn’t realize what I did would be taken like I was looking down at you to you. I’m so sorry that I hurt you, I just wanted to talk to you.

Yuuri stares at his phone, of all the things to wake up to today, a DM from Victor Nikiforov was not one. Yuuri thinks he must be dreaming.

katsuki-yuuri

Thank you for reaching out and apologizing. But why did you want to talk to me at the airport?

v-nikiforov

The banquet…? 

katsuki-yuuri

The banquet? Do you mean the one after the Sochi Grand Prix Final?

v-nikiforov

Yeah.

katsuki-yuuri

Oh, did something happen there, I’m afraid that I just stood in the corner drinking champagne. Did something interesting happen that I didn't notice?

v-nikiforov

Well, something interesting did happen, but not only did you notice it, but you also started it.

katsuki-yuuri

I’m sorry what?

v-nikiforov

You challenged like everyone at the banquet to a dance-off.

katsuki-yuuri

WHAT?!?

v-nikiforov

Yeah, you challenge my rink mate Yuri Plisetsky to a dance-off, and you both started break dancing

[Twelve Attachments Sent]

katsuki-yuuri

Oh my god, I did that?

v-nikiforov

Yes, and then you challenged me to a dance-off

katsuki-yuuri

Oh no, I’m so sorry I dragged you into my mess, I was just going through some things and drank my feelings instead of handling them. And I tend to be like my dad when he's drunk and he goes off the rails

v-nikiforov

I didn't mind dancing with you Yuuri. In fact, I enjoyed it very much.

katsuki-yuuri

You… did?

v-nikiforov

Yes, it was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.

[Nine Attachments Sent]

See?

katsuki-yuuri

This day keeps getting weirder and weirder

v-nikiforov

How so?

katsuki-yuuri

I did not expect you to talk to me for one, and I did not expect to receive this kind of information

v-nikiforov

So, you don't remember the banquet at all?

katsuki-yuuri

Sorry no. All I remember is shame drinking in the corner. And then waking up the next day with a massive hangover, I really did think that I just stood in the corner for the entire banquet.

v-nikiforov

Well, that makes me feel a little better. I didn't get rejected after all!

katsuki-yuuri

Who in their right mind would reject you?

v-nikiforov

You

The airport? Remember? You walked away from me.

katsuki-yuuri

I thought you just mistook me for a fan, I didn't think that to you it would be a rejection, I am so sorry.

v-nikiforov

Well know that you know my side of the story, and I know yours, do you want to go out sometime?

katsuki-yuuri

I’m sorry, I think I just died

v-nikiforov

YUURI?!?!

katsuki-yuuri

I … are you really asking me out on a date?

v-nikiforov

Yes

katsuki-yuuri

But how, you are in Russia and I’m in America?

v-nikiforov

I mean at the next competition we have together.

katsuki-yuuri

Ok, but really why me?

v-nikiforov

Because you're really fun to be around

katsuki-yuuri

I’m not actually like that though. I was really drunk at the banquet, and I’m never like that in my normal life.

v-nikiforov

Like what?

katsuki-yuuri

Confident.

v-nikiforov

So? I still want to get to know you.

Unless you plan on rejecting me again

katsuki-yuuri

NO!

I mean

I’m not rejecting you

At all

Or ever

Or ever on purpose

It's just, I’ve looked up to you for a really long time, Victor. You’re my idol, the reason I started skating competitively.

It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that you would want to date me.

Victor?

Oh god, I scared you away, didn't I?

I overshared, and now you don't want anything to do with me.

v-nikiforov

No!

It's not that at all.

My coach was yelling at me to put my phone away so I could practice, and then he started walking towards me to confiscate my phone, so I ran away from him.

I’m hiding in a storage closet now.

katsuki-yuuri

You should focus on practice

v-nikiforov

But I’d much rather focus on you ;)

katsuki-yuuri

I… 

Um… 

v-nikiforov

I actually think it's cute that you looked up to me when you were younger

katsuki-yuuri

Really?

But I had an obsession with you, it was really bad

v-nikiforov

How bad?

katsuki-yuuri

There are posters covering my bedroom walls back home in Japan

… and I got a poodle because of you

And named him after you… 

v-nikiforov

Really?! I want to meet him! When can I meet him! I’m looking for flights to Japan right now

katsuki-yuuri

You can't meet him, he died.

v-nikiforov

Oh. I’m sorry Yuuri.

katsuki-yuuri

It's alright.

v-nikiforov

Do you blush easily Yuuri?

katsuki-yuuri

Yeah

v-nikiforov

Great!

I can't wait to see it in person!

I want to make you blush a lot

katsuki-yuuri

You're making me blush now

v-nikiforov

Oh?

katsuki-yuuri

Yeah, my roommate is looking at me weirdly

Anyway, I have to get to class now. We can talk later?

v-nikiforov

I would love that

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the best part of the banquet

katsuki-yuuri

Which is…?

v-nikiforov

You challenged Chris to a dance-off

katsuki-yuuri

So?

v-nikiforov

So, he brought an extendable pole to the banquet

katsuki-yuuri

Oh no

v-nikiforov

Oh yes

[Nine Attachments Sent]

* * *

@katsuki-yuuri said “Guys seriously stop trashing Victor, he doesn’t deserve it. He apologized to me privately”

@phichit+chu retweeted and replied “OH MY GOD IS THAT WHY YOU’VE BEEN SMILING AT YOUR PHONE FOR THE PAST HOUR”

@katsuki-yuuri blocked @phichit+chu

@phichit+chu said “Yuuri blocked me because I’m right”


	2. Many Questions Asked And Many Questions Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now time for the 2016 World Championships.

2016 World Championships

Over the months leading up to World Championships, both Yuuri and Victor had their respective countries' nationals, which they both dominated. Yuuri, thanks to the encouragement from Victor, and the incentive to see Victor at Worlds and go on a date, was able to beat his personal best score by over 10 points.

It shocked Celestino, and the entire skating world, because inconsistency was Yuuri’s brand at this point, they all thought he would self-implode after placing last at the Grand Prix Final.

Yuuri was shocked with himself, but he knew where this newfound confidence came from. That was why he was shocked, he had somehow seduced Victor Nikiforov, you know the man of all his teenage fantasies. But Yuuri had a big problem, he had no idea how to talk to Victor. Sure, they had been texting nonstop ever since Victor apologized, but that was through a screen there was a certain disconnect talking like that. Sometimes it even felt like he wasn't talking to Victor Nikiforov, he was talking to just Victor, a cute lovable dork, who was clingy (that was something Yuuri was able to gather through their texts, even though it seems impossible to determine the tone of someone you have only heard speak in interviews), he was also very nice and cared about things and people, which was refreshing information to know considering most celebrities may not be so gracious and down to earth. However, he had no idea how to talk to Victor in real life.

Victor was good with Yuuri, he was able to encourage Yuuri to keep skating after the disappointment of the Grand Prix Final. There were a few blunders on Victor's part because he didn't know how to properly respond when Yuuri had an anxiety attack. And there were a few times Yuuri did not communicate what he wanted.

But during the four months separating the Grand Prix Final and Worlds, they realized they were already dating, with all the Skype calls and text messaging, they were certainly acting like they were in a long-distance relationship. And now they were going to meet in person for the first time since the banquet and the airport incident.

As it turned out Yuuri’s brain betrayed him, his anxieties about not being able to get along as well with Victor in real life were unfounded. They had a conversation that was just like all the ones they had over text, with Victor being Victor, not Victor Nikiforov the Living Legend. When dinner was done, they walked around the city, with just the pleasure of each other's company.

When they cross the street Yuuri decides to be bold and takes Victor’s hand. Victor looks at him with complete adoration and his dazzling heart-shaped smile, which Yuuri only saw on their Skype calls when Victor was able to make him blush.

“It's been really great getting to know you over the past few months Yuuri. So, will you please be my boyfriend?” Victor asks.

“Yeah. Yes, I would love that”

* * *

A few minutes later they find themselves walking through a park.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do after you graduate?” Victor asks, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

“I want to go back to Japan, but if I do that, I won't have a coach,” Yuuri answers.

“If you move back to Japan, can I come with you?” Victor asks, looking at Yuuri with pleading puppy dog eyes.

“What? But then who would coach you?” Yuuri stops and turns to Victor.

“I don't need a coach if I retire,” Victor is back to looking and the backs of his and Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri is reeling, “Blasphemy”

“Think about it Yuuri, there are already many rumors about how I’m going to retire after this season. I am getting older, so even if people aren't saying it they are thinking it”

“I don't want you to retire,” Yuuri says his voice sharp, and Victor finally looks at his face.

“That's pretty selfish of you to say Yuuri,” Victor says, matching Yuuri’s tone.

“So, what if I’m being selfish? I want to keep competing with you,” Yuuri says, his jaw clenching.

“But if I keep competing and training that’s less time I have to devote to my cute boyfriend. And I don't want to spend any more time away from you.”

“Oh,” Yuuri’s voice and face soften.

“Think about it Yuuri, if I retire, and we move to Japan, then I could be your coach! Wouldn't that be fun!”

“Well, it would certainly be interesting,” Yuuri says as he and Victor resume walking.

* * *

Once back at the hotel Yuuri and Victor go to their rooms to rest up for the Short Program tomorrow, both sleeping better then they ever have before.

* * *

“I think we can all agree that this is Victor Nikiforov's best performance of his free program Stammi Vicino,” the commentator says.

“I do believe you're right,” the second commentator says, “I have to wonder if Nikiforov was thinking of a special someone. Maybe he started dating someone between the Grand Prix Final, the last time he performed this program in public and now?”

“I wonder where this line of speculation will lead because Nikiforov has been tight lipped about all his past lovers, if there have been any. I wonder what would make this time different than all the others if he is seeing someone,” the first commentator says.

“Oh, his score is in, and it's a World Record!” the second commentator says excitedly, “There has been speculation about how Victor Nikiforov would respond to Yuuri Katsuki beating his Short Program World Record, and Victor Nikiforov just answered, by delivering a world record of his own. And the audience agrees, everyone is cheering. Do you think Katsuki can beat Nikiforov now? He may have gotten a lead in the short program, but the free skate matters more”

“Well, we’re about to find out, Katsuki is now in position for his free skate. He changed both of programs midway through the season, after his nationals and just in time for Four Continents, yesterday he skated to On Love: Eros, today he skates to a piece he commissioned, it is called ‘Yuri On Ice’”

“Katsuki also changed his theme for this season, it is now love. I wonder if Katsuki also got someone special this year, maybe that helped with his confidence”

“Considering how private Katsuki is we will probably never get an answer”

“What a beautiful step sequence, and he landed his combination jump, jumps have also been his weak point, I hope Katsuki keeps surprising us in the future”

“Oh my god, that was a quad flip, the signature move of Victor Nikiforov, guess you got your wish Katsuki just surprised us. No one except Nikiforov, and just now Katsuki, has landed a quad flip in competition, and never has Nikiforov attempted a quad flip at the end of his program like Katsuki just did. And to think Katsuki just a few short months ago flupped all his jumps in the Grand Prix Final, well I dare say he has redeemed himself”

“Victor Nikiforov certainly looks shocked, although he doesn't look mad, just shocked. And Katsuki is heading to the Kiss & Cry, he looks elated, of course, he does he just put on a show-stopping performance”

“And Katsuki’s score… OH MY GOD, HE BROKE THE WORLD RECORD THAT NIKIFOROV JUST SET!!!! What a wild ride this competition has been! And with the Short Program record from yesterday, Katsuki now also holds the total score world record”

“I have to wonder how Nikiforov will act now that he no longer holds the world records and has been kept from the top of the podium”

* * *

Yuuri is standing on the podium with a gold medal around his neck, Victor is to his right with silver, and Chris to his left with a bronze medal. After the obligatory pictures taken by the various press, Victor turns to Yuuri and says “Well I can't retire now, I have some world records to break”

“That's what I was hoping you'd say,” Yuuri chirps with a cheeky smile.

“You kept me from winning gold just so that I wouldn't retire?” Victor says a smile forming on his face.

“Yes”

“I love you,” Victor says without meaning to.

Before Victor can panic however Yuuri says “I love you, too”

Victor sweeps Yuuri into a dip then kisses him, which Yuuri would not have minded if they were alone, however, they are still on the ice and every media outlet that covered the event caught their first kiss on camera. Yuuri is a little embarrassed, but he also finds that he does not care what they say. At least now he won’t have to hide his relationship from the world or pretend that he doesn't love Victor when cameras are shoved in his face, and now he can publicly show his support, although he’ll do it without kissing Victor in public.

When Victor sets Yuuri upright again he says, “Sorry I got a little carried away”

“I figured,” Yuuri said with all the snark he could muster, which wasn't much considering how happy he is.

“You are just so pretty, I couldn't help myself,” Victor pouts, figuring that would keep Yuuri from getting too mad.

They step off the ice and put on their skate guards so they can head to the locker room. When they are out of their costumes, they make their way to the press conference. When they step into the room where the conference is being held, they are met with the flashing of dozens of cameras, Victor who is used to this greeting calmly walks to the skaters' table, while guiding Yuuri there too.

“Mr. Katsuki! Mr. Nikiforov! Do you have a comment on The Kiss?” one reporter asks.

“Can you elaborate?” Victor asks.

“Well,” the reporter shifts on his feet, “was the kiss a way to say you bare no ill will towards Mr. Katsuki for breaking your records and placing above you for gold”

“No, I was simply congratulating my boyfriend for winning gold”

“You and Mr. Katsuki are dating?”

“Yes, now next question please,” Victor says and the reporter sits down stunned.

It takes a few seconds for everyone in the room to process what Victor just said, the first reporter to jump back into reporter mode is none other than Hisashi Morooka, “Yuuri, what are your plans for the future?”

“Well, my contract with Coach Celestino has ended, so after I finish my degree, I will be going back home to Japan”

“And how will you and Mr. Nikiforov handle having a relationship while competing against each other?” Morooka prompts.

“I think we’ll handle it well, we have so far anyway,” Yuuri says with a shrug.

“Yes, I do believe we have,” Victor chimes in.

“And who will coach you when you go back to Japan?”

“I will,” Victor says.

“If you’re coaching Yuuri does that mean you’re retiring, Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Oh no, I have to win back some world records after all,” Victor says with a wave of his hand.

“So then do you plan on coaching and competing?”

“Yes”

* * *

When Victor and Yuuri get back to the hotel they see most of the skaters sitting in the hotel bar.

“YUURRIIII!!!!” Phichit screeches, much to the upset of Seung-gil Lee who is sitting next to Phichit.

“Yuuri! Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Victor Nikiforov?! He kissed you! He kissed you on live international television! That's how I found out! That's how I find out my best friend is dating someone! You should have told me!”

“Um… Surprise?”

“You little shit!” Phichit says while pointing at Yuuri. Yuuri just grins back at him.

“So how long have you guys been keeping this relationship a secret from us?” Chris purrs.

“Since the end of January,” Victor answers.

“Wow so it has been a while, and you didn't tell anyone, do you not trust us?”

“I did tell my parents and my sister,” Yuuri says.

“So, you don't trust us? Even after we pole danced together?” Chris asks, and Yuuri shakes his head out of frustration.

“Well, then I shall just have to drown my sorrows with alcohol. Care to join me in that endeavor Yuuri?” Chris asks with a smirk.

Feeling the challenge in his tone, Yuuri smiles and downs the shot in front of him.

* * *

After another memorable night of drinking and dance-offs between skaters, and many photos. Yuuri and Victor stumble back to the former’s room, riding high on their respective victories and the enjoyment they get from being in each other's presents.

Once inside the room they start kissing sloppily against the door, which they periodically stop doing so they can giggle with each other.

“You’re cute,” Yuuri says against Victor's lips.

“You’re cuter,” Victor responds.

“Fine, but you’re prettier”

“Deal” 

* * *

The exhibition skate goes about as well as you can imagine with most of the skaters sporting hangovers. But for some reason Victor is just as lively as ever, even though he matched Yuuri drink for drink, _damn his Russian blood_ , Yuuri thinks as he tries to get the room to stop spinning. Although it's his fault for having so much movement in his exhibition skate.

“How are you not dying from a hangover right now?” Yuuri asks Victor with his head in Victor's lap.

“Because the power of love keeps me strong” Victor smiles down at Yuuri. Yuuri groans, able to deal with his boyfriend's enthusiasm right at this moment.

“You're just saying that” Yuuri grounds out, closing his eyes to keep the harsh lights above him from killing him.

“Do you ever think about how ridiculous the circumstances were for the start of our relationship?” Victor ponders while stroking Yuuri’s hair.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean there was a lot of miscommunication on both our parts. What would have happened if I didn't realize during our first conversation that you didn't remember the banquet?” Victor inquires.

“Knowing you, you would do something spontaneous and lowkey stupid while being bitter and pining after me,” Yuuri answers.

“I feel so attacked right now, you have wounded me Yuuri, I may never recover”

“Well looks like I was right about the dramatic part”

“YUUUUUURI!!! DON'T LAUGH AT ME!” Yuuri laughs so hard that he almost falls off the bench where he is laying.

* * *

“I can't believe you’re leaving me Yuuri” Phichit whines.

“It's because you’re a bad roommate,” Yuuri says without hesitation.

“Haha Yuuri you’re such a comedian”

“One of my many talents”

* * *

When Yuuri gets to the station he sees many large posters of himself.

“Yuuri!” a voice he knows well singsongs, “Why are you skulking around like that?”

“What are you doing here?!” 

Without answering his question Minako asks him, “Oh is it because you miss your boyfriend? Welcome home after five long years” Minako spins around and reveals the old poster she used to cheer him on with at competitions he went to, before he moved to America.

“That’s not really necessary”

“Stand straight and smile, would ya?”

After greeting and signing everyone who came up to him at the station, Yuuri is finally able to escape to his parent's onsen.

“I’m home”

“Hinako, you will never guess who I have with me”

Yuuri’s mom runs out of the kitchen to greet them, “There you are Minako, thank you for going and getting him at the station. Yuuri welcome home”

“Yeah, thanks mom, it's been a long time I should have come to visit sooner, I’m sorry,” Yuuri responds.

“None of that now, I only wish I could have made it to your graduation, want a pork cutlet bowl?”

* * *

“When is that handsome boyfriend of yours going to get here?” Hinako asks Yuuri after he gets out of the hot spring and has a big bowl of katsudon in front of him.

“He should be here in three days. He just needs to finish packing and shipping his stuff here”

“Oh? And should I prepare a room for him or will he be staying in your room?”

“MOM!”

“What? I need to know if I need to make up a room for him” Hinako asks innocently.

* * *

When the day finally arrives for Victor’s plane to land, Yuuri starts feeling nervous again. He’s never introduced someone who wasn’t just a friend to his parents. He knows he’s being a little silly, but he still can’t help the horrible thoughts in his head telling him that it won’t work out and Victor will move back to Russia.

He is proven wrong very fast. Just five minutes after they meet Victor and Hinako are looking through Yuuri’s baby pictures and cooing, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment.

“Good luck trying to get him to leave,” Minako mumbles into her cup.

* * *

“Yuuri let's have a sleepover,” Victor says while banging on Yuuri’s door. Yuuri is pressing his back up against the door trying to keep Victor from coming inside and seeing his poster collection, it's one thing for Victor to know that it exists, it is another for him to see it. Yuuri looked around his room in a panic, he meant to take them down, and he knew he forgot to do something important when he went to go pick up Victor from the station.

“Ok but let’s sleep in your room,” Yuuri shouts back.

Before Yuuri can take a calming breath Victor is trying to turn the doorknob, although Yuuri won’t let him, “But Yuuri if we sleep in my room, I won’t get to see the merchandise collection you have of me”

Yuuri wilts, “So that’s what you want,” he sighs bitterly, and let’s go of the doorknob.

Victor swings the door open victoriously and immediately starts running around the room getting a good look at all the posters. Makkachin goes to comfort Yuuri, even though he has been reduced to a pathetic blob at least Makkachin took pity on him.

* * *

Waking up next to Victor was a surreal experience, it was the night time they spent in the same bed (Yakov kept Victor from sharing a room with Yuuri at Worlds). Although the moment was ruined when Yuuri saw all of his Victor Nikiforov merchandise, although that did not ruin the mood for Victor, who started placing kisses up and down Yuuri’s throat.

Before Victor could get too far Yuuri rolls out of bed and lands on his butt. Victor looks off the side of the bed at Yuuri, who is flushing deeply.

“Do you not like me Yuuri?” Victor pouts. “Are you not attracted to me?”

“NO! It's not that! It's definitely not that! You are very handsome! Very attractive! I just wasn't expecting you to make a move. I panicked.”

“Oh, ok. Well get back up here I want to snuggle,” Victor says patting the mattress next to him. Yuuri gets off the floor and tucks himself under the covers and right next to Victor.

“There that's better,” Victor says while petting Yuuri's hair.

“I love you, Victor”

“And I love you, my Yuuri”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
